Stay Beautiful
by beachchick2166
Summary: Lily has had a crush on Oliver since day one, and, when she goes to Todd's holiday party, will things start to heat up?  Will their relationship crumble as Lily desperately tries to get with him or will it be happily ever after?  R


Lily Trustcott stood in front of the mirror, staring at herself, complementing and critiquing. Her long, blonde hair was playfully curled and her eye makeup looked good, just enough to define her cheerful blue eyes. Her red dress hung low to show just enough cleavage; it hugged her hips and was perfectly short, sculpting her athletic legs even more. She wore red heels and red painted her fingernails and toenails.

_I look good, _she thought to herself. _But, do I look good enough?_

She was going for the 'playful-slut-but-not-a-slut' look, but she wasn't sure if she achieved the look or just looked like a slut. She took time to study herself in the mirror.

Her cell phone ring broke the silence.

_It's probably just Miley, wondering where I am, _Lily thought

"Hello?"

"Lily! Where are you?"  
_Miley. _

"I'm at home. It's just taken me a lot longer to get ready tonight than usual."

"Why?" Miley asked.

"I afraid I don't look good enough tonight. Also I'm afraid I look too slutty," Lily answered.

"And what's the problem with that?"

Lily laughed into the phone. "I don't know, it's just, I want tonight to be special. Tonight I really am going to tell Oliver how I feel. And you know how he likes those fun girly-girls-"

"Lily, don't change for him. Oliver loves you the way you are."

There was a pause at both ends. Suddenly, Miley broke the silence.

"Well, hurry up. The party starts in an hour, but I want you to come over and see my outfit."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few," Lily said and hung up the phone.

Lily opened the door of her black mustang and carefully climbed inside the car. She smoothed her dress to prevent wrinkles, buckled her seatbelt, started the car then put it in drive. She cruised along Sea Spring Drive singing Carrie Underwood at the top of her lungs.

"Let's get out of this town tonight  
Nothing but dust in the shadows  
Gone by morning light  
Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found  
Baby, let's just get out of this town."

She took a right onto Shallow Circle. Lily could have just gone straight, but

she decided to take the long route. It would allow her more time to gather her thoughts and think about the night.

_I think I look cute, but do I look cute enough? Oliver likes those girls who spend hours on their hair and makeup. I did spend two hours getting ready tonight… but is that enough? And as for the party tonight, how am I going to talk to him? Oliver is known for being a ladies' man, he even nicknamed himself Smoken Oken, so he's bound to be surrounded by girls all night. Am I going to dance with him? I don't dance! I can't believe I even told Todd I would come to this party tonight. _

Now that she thought about it, Lily was surprised Todd even invited her to this party tonight. Lily knew Todd had a crush on Miley, and, even though Miley didn't like him back, that was why both of them were invited. But still, her and Todd had never really gotten along, so when Todd came up to her on Wednesday inviting her to his holiday party on the next Monday, she had to admit that she was surprised. At first she turned down the invite, but, after learning Oliver was going to the party, and after agreeing with Miley that the party would be a perfect opportunity to get with Oliver, she accepted the request.

The song had ended without Lily even knowing. Taylor Swift's Stay Beautiful blasted through the car's speakers, vibrating Lily's seat.

"There's pretty girls on every corner

They watch him as he's walking home, saying,

Does he know? Will you ever know?

You're beautiful, every little piece love."

Lily smiled at the irony of the song.

_Weird how this song plays when I'm thinking of Oliver. _

She pulled up to Miley's beachfront house and parked the car behind Mr. Stewart's silver Porsche. She climbed out of the car and smoothed her dress out, making sure she didn't have any wrinkles. She was serious about looking her best tonight.

Lily walked up to Miley's house, and, without ringing the doorbell, walked inside.

"Hey Jackson."

"Oh, hey Lily."

Jackson's eyes looked Lily up and down, taking in her beauty. Jackson had always had a crush on Lily, everyone had known that, and Lily had agreed with the idea that if Jackson hadn't been Miley's brother, she would have felt the same way. But, Lily always viewed him as a brother, nothing more and nothing less.

"You look pretty tonight. Are you excited for Todd's party?"

"Yeah, I guess. And you look pretty tonight too, Jackson."

Jackson laughed at her joke. He was wearing blue gym pants and a white wife beater. His hair was wet and sweaty from the gym. Definitely not the definition of 'pretty.' He had always openly admitted that what he most loved about Lily was her sense of humor. Not to mention how good she looked in a bikini when she went to the beach.

"Thanks. Listen, watch out for Todd tonight-"  
"I know. He keeps hitting on Miley. Don't worry, I'll take care of her. She

won't leave my side and we'll be home by eleven."

Jackson laughed then quickly changed his tone.

"Seriously though Lily. Dad's not in town and nothing bad can happen. And you know how Miley gets at parties. Its not even Miley, watch out for yourself too. You know my number, call anytime you need me."

He flashed a warm, loving smile at Lily and she couldn't help from smiling back.

A scream broke the quiet moment.

"Lily! You look so cute!"

Lily turned around to see Miley running towards her with a huge smile on her face. She was wearing a black halter dress with black boots. Definitely cute, definitely slutty, definitely Miley. She grabbed at Lily's dress and screamed again.

"Where did you get you're dress? It's so-"  
"Holiday-ish?"  
"Yes, but-"

"Slutty?"

"Yes, but-"  
"Ugly-"  
"Lily, shutup! You look cute!"

"Really, you look great," Jackson interrupted.

"See, even Jackson, the guy who doesn't know the difference between fashionable and fugly can see that. You look totally cute and Oliver is going to be all over you tonight."

Lily smiled at Miley's helpful words.

"Well, y'all need to be back by eleven tonight. You understand that?" asked Jackson.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. See you later bro!" Miley shouted as she dragged Lily out of the house.

"See you later Jackson!" Lily said as she walked out the door.

"Bye Lily, have fun," Jackson said to himself. "Have fun with Oliver tonight. Hope everything goes just as you planned."


End file.
